custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vancha
Vancha was a Bo-Matoran who once resided in Mahri Nui. History Early life Similarly to all other Bo-Matoran, Vancha began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he was placed in a small Bo-Matoran settlement in the Mainland Swamp of the Southern Continent. Swiftly adapting to life near the center of the Matoran Universe, Vancha worked to maintain the vast jungles and forests with his fellow Bo-Matoran. These mega-ecosystems served as Mata Nui’s "lungs", and used chemical reactions to produce breathable air for the entirety of the universe inside him. Over the course of history, various factions such as the Barraki and the neighboring tribes attempted to cut down these forests and expand their empires, but were constantly counteracted by the late Hand of Artahka and early Brotherhood of Makuta. Owing to his sarcastic attitude and reticent nature, Vancha earned the concern of his local Turaga, who sent him to the Realm of Karzahni in the hopes that he would return with a greater passion for his labor. Karzahni When Vancha arrived in Karzahni, he was forced to surrender his original Kanohi and any tools he wielded. Rebuilt into a weaker form, he was fitted with a Powerless Komau and gifted a set of weapons before being shipped to the island of Voya Nui by Karzahni, who felt great shame at his inability to properly repair the Matoran sent to him. Returning to the Southern Continent, Vancha felt great shame in his appearance and refused to return to his original village, instead becoming one of the earliest settlers of Mahri Nui, a village on the outskirts of Mount Valmai. Following the Great Disruption, Turaga Jovan was known to have settled on Voya Nui, the neighboring village of Mahri Nui, guiding the Matoran population whilst covertly ensuring the safety of the Chamber of Life. During this time, Vancha notably attended several of the Turaga's campfire stories, learning the legend of the Kanohi Avohkii and gaining a broader knowledge of the Matoran Universe. 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched an unexpected assault upon the core processor of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash. Rocked by universal tectonic activity, Vancha's adoptive homeland broke off from the Southern Continent landmass and was ejected entirely from its dome, coming to rest on the surface of Aqua Magna, bringing with it both the villages of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui and killing Turaga Jovan. Robbed of their leader and without the protection of Toa, the Matoran of the two villages struggled to survive in their new circumstance. After a brief period of cohabitation between the Matoran of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui, however, the island was once again ravaged by cataclysm, causing Mahri Nui to break off and sink into the ocean. Mahri Nui With the Mahri Nui landmass crushing the fortress of Barraki Ehlek and a surrounding field of Airweed during its descent, Vancha's village became immersed in a protective bubble, eventually coming to a rest on the lip of a chasm. Adjusting to the mutagenic waters of the Pit, which had become contaminated by radiation leaking from the damaged Matoran Universe, Vancha and his fellow villagers were restored to their original forms prior to Karzahni's tampering. As a Bo-Matoran, Vancha applied his natural knowledge of fauna to study the indigenous Airweed, an aquatic plant native to the Aqua Magna that produced bubbles of air, which could be harvested and used to breathe underwater. Owing to the dependence of the Mahri Nui Matoran on oxygen, Vancha's studies led to the creation of several organic fertilizers intended to maximize the oxygen output of the plant, only some of which proved sustainable. Similar to many other Matoran in his settlement, Vancha developed a fascination with the abyss and the primordial depths of the Pit lurking beneath his village, which were home to many dangerous marine creatures. Roughly 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm, Vancha witnessed mounting tensions among his fellow Matoran after a number of shepherds started to go missing on the outskirts of the village. To Be Added Journey's End After Mata Nui defeated Teridax following the Battle of Bara Magna, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Vancha. After that, he joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe, and he is currently residing at the reformed planet. Abilities and Traits Often resorting to sarcasm and cutting verbal quips, Vancha was a renowned cynic. In spite of his outwardly abrasive nature, however, he possessed noble intent and incomprehensible ethical code. While he could at times be reckless, he was widely accepted as a morally righteous figure. Longing to fulfill his duty defending Mahri Nui, Vancha was reluctantly conscripted into his role as a botanist, desiring to instead serve the village's guard unit by patrolling the city's perimeter and fending off aquatic Rahi attacks. Recognizing himself as one of the few Bo-Matoran capable of synthesizing a fertilizer, however, he kept such concerns to himself. As a Bo-Matoran, Vancha possessed a minuscule degree of control over the elemental discipline of Plant Life, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, he had an innate understanding of the various plant species that colonized the Matoran Universe. Although the trait was considered common in most Matoran of Plant Life, he also possessed knowledge on how to create medical herbs and poisons. Mask and Tools Originally, Vancha was known to have worn a Powerless Pehkui. This Kanohi was surrendered to Karzahni several thousand years ago, however. While residing on Mahri Nui, Vancha was known to wield a rudimentary diving knife. Forms Appearances *''The Perilous Catch'' - To Be Released; Unnamed *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' - Unnamed *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' - Unnamed *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' - Unnamed See Also *Vancha (Fractures Alternate Universe) Category:Myths and Legacy Category:Bo-Matoran Category:Mahri Nui Category:Matoran Category:Plantlife